Sockets are used in many environments to facilitate the attachment of integrated circuit chips or packages to various printed circuit boards (PCBs). As is known, a PCB can be used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components via traces that are embedded in a laminated non-conductive substrate (including one or more layers). PCBs may also be named printed wiring board (PWB), etched wiring board, and like variations. Sockets for mounting electronic devices such as integrated circuit chips/packages (generally referred herein as ICs) may be mounted to the PCB, while the IC is inserted into the socket. In contrast to soldering or other direct mounting techniques of the IC, an IC that is mounted in a socket can be easily disconnected from the printed circuit board following test and/or replacement. However, the relatively dense layout and small size of electrical contacts on modern ICs means that precise alignment both between the socket and the printed circuit board and between the IC and the socket is needed to ensure consistent connection of all the pins of the IC.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional socket and mounting arrangement. The socket 110 is illustrated in a conventional rectangular configuration. The socket has four mounting points 112 that are used to mechanically attach the socket to PCB 101. Socket alignment is traditionally facilitated by small dowel pins embedded in the socket body and passed through PCB receiving holes to achieve precise socket to board alignment (not shown). The actual mounting hardware is not shown in FIG. 1, but may be bolts, screws or other conventional hardware as is well known. The IC 115 can be mounted in the center of socket 110.
The socket can be mounted directly to PCB 101 which may be the ultimate connecting point or may be mounted to a daughter card or test board as illustrated. For example, in a daughter card configuration, the PCB 101 may have connector pin fields 120 to mount to a motherboard or test board. Additional mounting locations 130 can be used to mount PCB 101 to the motherboard. As will be appreciated, whether mounted to PCB that is a standalone board or mounted to a daughter board that makes connections through the connector pin field 120, a substantial amount of connections are made to the IC. Although the socket mount locations provide for stability and guide pins socket alignment, there is limited adaptability for high density routing requirements of modern ICs which have from hundreds to more than a thousand pin connections and may have both low and high frequency connections.